Til' Death Do Us Part
by NaruHina113
Summary: Itachi is sick...what is he going to do? uhm...just read and review guys.. I'm not good wit introductions!
1. Love and Sickness

Mitsumi:Hey guys!

Naruto: is this the sequel of accidental engagement?

Mitsumi: oh, noo I'm going to do an Ita-Rui fic first.!

Hinata: I'm sure it'll be great!

Mitsumi: I hope so! I dedicate this to Janette/Rui.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own anything! XD

* * *

It was an ordinary day in Konoha. The sun was shining brightly and it crept through the windows of the hokage's office.

Tsunade, the 5th Hokage of Konoha, was sitting on her chair talking to a tall black haired man wearing a shirt that bore the Uchiha Clan's symbol on the back. He sat on a chair opposite the hokage and he had a very calm expression on his face.

Tsunade stood up and paced her office. She seemed like she was looking for the right words to say.

"Why have you called me here Tsunade-sama?" The man asked still not showing any sign of emotion.

Tsunade strode near him. "Well, Itachi as you know every anbu goes through a medical test before and after a mission right?" Tsunade started her speech.

"yes." Itachi replied now looking puzzled for a moment then reverting back to his original expression.

Tsunade took out a folder from her desk drawer and she placed it before Itachi.

"That is the result of you medical exam." Tsunade said as she drew nearer to him. "I'm sorry but you seem to only have about a month to live." She said as she bowed her head expecting a violent reaction..but it never came.y

"I understand...I'm sorry hokage-sama but I must go now." Itachi said as he poofed out of sight.

* * *

-Uchiha Manor-

It sun seemed to have hidden itself behind the clouds because only a dim light was passing throught the windows of the Uchiha main house kitchen. A blue haired girl wearing an apron with the Uchiha symbol over her short blue and white kimono seemed to be cooking lunch.

"Rui-nee-chan can I help cook?" a pink haired girl asked as she was putting on a similar apron.

The girl called Rui nodded as she cut up some vegetables.

"What are you cooing Nee-chan? Is it Sasuke-kun's and Itachi-nii-san's lunch?" The pink haired girl asked as she walked towards Rui holding some carrots.

"Hai Sakura-chan..I'm making sukiyaki" Rui said as she smiled at Sakura.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"I'll get it!" a voice called from the living room.

"Who is it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she peered into the living room.

Sasuke was sitting on the couch with his brother Itachi and they seemed to be chatting about something private so Sakura went back into the kitchen.

Sasuke sat beside his brother looking worried. Itachi smiled at him and he said "Everything will be alright otoutou..Don't worry to much. One month is a ong span of time.What I'm worried about is Rui-chan."

Sasuke tried to fight back tears as he hugged his Nii-san tight.

"Nii-san you can't leave us now. I've just got to know you...It's only been a year since I've been able to live with you again."Sasuke said still unbelieving of the sudden revelation of his brother's sickness.

Itachi comforted his brother as he fought back tears of his own.Their sobs we're silenced by a the two girls who we're calling them into the kitchen.

"ITA-KUN it's time to eat!" Rui shouted as she was placing the sukiyaki on the table.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted as she took off her apron.

Sasuke and Itachi fixed themselves up trying to look cheerful for they thought it was best that the two girls didn't know about Itachi's well uhm.."Situation".

"Wow! this looks great" Itachi said with a smile as he hugged Rui by the waist and kissed her.

_"Itachi-nii-san seems so adept to faking a smile."_ Sasuke thought as he tried to smile like Itachi.

"Sasuke-kun what's wrong?" Sakura asked as she noticed Sasuke's smile.

"Nothing." Sasuke said in his monotone.

"uhm...ok...Let's Eat!" Sakura said looking worried for a moment but she knew better than to pester Sasuke about something he doesn't want to talk about.

During Lunch everyone was quiet it was an uncomfortable silence.

They all finished lunch and Itachi brought Rui into the living room.

"Uhm...Rui-chan would you want to go out later? around seven?" Itachi asked as he looked at his watch it was one o'clock.

"Sure!...If we're going out later I better go home now." Rui said as she walked to the door. "Ja ne...Aishteru Ita-kun"

As Rui went through the door Itachi rushed into the kitchen where Sasuke and Sakura were.

"I'M MARRYING RUI-CHAN LATER! could you help me?" Itachi declared as he went ino the room.

Sasuke and Sakura froze. They we're in shock.

"uhm...guys?" Itachi said snapping them out of their blank state.

"OK!! I'll get the girls! Sasuke-kun get naruto and the other boys!" Sakura commanded

Sasuke's face reverted into his so called normal expression. "DO I HAVE TO CALL NARUTO?" Sasuke said in a deadly tone

Inner Sakura was raging...Sakura inched closer to Sasuke.."YES." She said in an even deadlier tone.

Sasuke nodded and kissed Sakura on the cheek before going out the door with Sakura behind him.

Itachi hurried out as well.

* * *

-Fancy Dress Shop-

"Irasshaimase!!" The Attendant greeted Itachi as he entered the shop. "What can I do for yo-...Itachi?"

Itachi squinted his eyes and stepped closer to the counter "OH! Mitsumi! what are you doing here?" Itachi said recognizing the girl at the counter.

Mitsumi ran to Itachi."Well..I have a part time job here. What are YOU doing here?" Mitsumi said eyeing Itachi suspiciously.

Itachi looked around the shop picking out bridal gowns and a tuxedo. "I'm marrying Rui tonight...I was hoping you'd help?" Itachi said handing Mitsumi the bulk of dresses.

MItsumi's eyes sparkled. "I'D LOVE TO HELP!!" She exclaimed as she piced out a beautiful white tube gown decorated by a blue ribbon at the back.

She showed this to Itachi and he nodded. "I think Rui would like that. I'll take that and this suit." Itachi said as he pulled out his wallet and paid Mitsumi.

Mitsumi wrapped the clothes and smiled. "Where should I bring this?" She asked finishing the wrapping.

"Bring it at the Konoha chapel around 7:00pm." Itachi said as he ran out the door towards the cake shop.

* * *

-Sakura and Sasuke's Mission-

Sakura has already gathered all the girls except for Mitsumi who said she had a part time job.

Sasuke gathered everyone as well.

"Okay guys.. we are to arrange Itachi-nii-san and Rui-nee-chan's wedding that will happened tonight!" Sakura said wit sparkling eyes looking a lot like Rock Lee.

All of the girl's eyes sparkled and they all agreed.

The boys just nodded.Except for Naruto and Lee of course.

Lee was reciting a speech about the Power of Love and Naruto was whining about being sleepy.

Ino and TenTen was asked to arrange the chapel with Shikamaru and Neji.

Hinata and Sakura went to fix the reception with Naruto and Sasuke.

Kiba and Chouji was to call everyone that Itachi and Rui knew.

* * *

**I'm making it a multi Chappie. Ja Ne!**

Read and Review pipol!! XD


	2. Proposal and Vows

**Mitsumi: hullo!**

**Rui: Ohayou Mitsumi-chan!**

**Mitsumi: Rui-chan!! hehehe let's go!! You have a wedding to attend!**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT own anything except my yondaime plushie!!**

* * *

-Rui's Apartment-

Rui glanced at the clock hanging from the wall of her medium sized apartment.

It was already 6:30. She grabbed the first dress she could reach in her closet.

It was a beautiful black halter dress with red lining. Then, she slipped on a pair of red strap-on sandals.

After dressing up Rui ran out of the door in a real rush but she didn't get to go that far.

Sasuke was waiting outside her apartment dressed in a dark blue tuxedo. "Rui-nee-chan I'm here to bring you to Nii-san." Sasuke said smiling.

Rui was a bit confused and she was also curious about Sasuke's...er...outfit. "Sasuke-chan are you going somewhere important?" She asked hoping for some answers.

Sasuke smiled at his soon-to-be older sister. "We're here!" He said in a very excited and un-Sasuke like tone.

They we're in a garden. Rui was speechless at the beauty of the place.

Sasuke lead Rui further into the garden. After a few minutes of walking they stopped.

Rui broke into tears in an instant.

When they arrived at the center of the garden where there was a little gazebo covered in vines and decorated with red and white roses. Itachi was wearing a tuxedo and he was holding a bouquet of red roses and a small box.

He paced near Rui and gave her the flowers. Rui by this time was over whelmed by her emotions she was smiling brightly not saying a word and tears we're silently flowing down her cheeks.

Itachi took a deep breath and looked up at Rui. He lifted up the small box and opened it then he said as he gathered up all his courage. "Rui-chan I love you so much and I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else but you. You give meaning to my life...I guess what I'm trying to say is ...Rui-chan will you marry me?"

Rui's tears we're flowing faster she couldn't find the words to say so she just nodded and Itachi took the ring and slid it into Rui's ring finger. It was a perfect fit so Itachi smiled and he stood up to hug Rui and then he kissed her on the lips.

It was the happiest moment of their lives.

"Rui-chan let's go to the chapel now! I prepared everything for our wedding..It's all there." Itachi said as he carried Rui bridal style to Konoha Chapel.

Rui was shocked at what Itachi declared so when they got there she didn't move or say anything as Mitsumi and Sakura helped her into her Wedding dress and fixed her hair.

"RUI-CHAN!! hello? Earth to Rui?" Mitsumi said as she waved her hand in front of Rui's eyes.

But to no avail Rui was still dumbstruck.

"I think she's a bit shocked Mitsumi-chan." Sakura said as she fixed Rui's make-up.

Mitsumi paced the room thinking..."I'VE GOT IT!!" She exclaimed before running out of the room.

Mitsumi came back with Naruto in hand. "Naruto do your thing!" She exclaimed as she pushed Naruto towards Rui.

"RUI-OBA--" Naruto shouted as he poked Rui's right arm but he wasn't able to finish because he was cut short by a fist in his face.

Mitsumi cheered and Sakura winced.

"I would never want to annoy Rui-chan" Sakura whispered to Mitsumi.

Rui stood up and fixed herself. "Mitsumi-chan and Sakura-chan...Arigatou!!" Rui said as she bowed.

"I'm glad you came to your senses Rui-chan!" Mitsumi said smiling brightly.

* * *

-Inside the Chapel-

Everyone was waiting eagerly...

Itachi was smiling brightly and happiness was evident on his face. Sasuke was standing beside him.

When it was time for Rui to come in everyone was silent.

She looked wonderful in her white and blue wedding gown.

Everyone was stunned at how pretty Rui looked. Even Itachi couldn't help but to smile sweetly at Rui.

Itachi and Rui stood infront of the preist and the wedding was started.

Everything went on smoothly. Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Mitsumi, Tenten and Lee we're crying.

"And now It's time for your vows" The priest said as he signaled Naruto to bring the rings.

Itachi took one of the rings and vowed.

"Though life may not always be as perfect as it is at this moment, I vow to always keep my love as pure as it is today. I promise to be there for you in your laughter and your tears, in your sickness and your health, in your comfort and your fears, in your poverty and your wealth. I know that our love is heaven sent, and I promise to be there for you for all your life, come what may...and with that I, Uchiha Itachi, take you, Yuuritoshi Rui, to be the one and only love of my life...I will love you now and forever." He slid the ring into Rui's finger as he said these words.

Rui couldn't control her tears she was so happy.

Then she took one of the rings and vowed as well.

"I, Yuuritoshi Rui, take you, Uchiha Itachi, as the love of my life. I am so in love with you that I want to promise to stand beside you through thick and thin, through good and bad, through joy and sorrow. I want to spend the rest of my life hearing your thoughts and seeing your dreams. I promise to love you and cherish you from this day on because I love only you now and until time is through." And Rui slid Itachi's ring into his finger.

Everyone was crying by the time the vows we're finished. Even the priest was touched by their love.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said wiping a tear.

Itachi took Rui into his arms and kissed her as if there was no tomorrow. After the kiss he carried her bridal style out of the Konoha Chapel and straight to the Uchiha Manor.

* * *

-Uchiha Manor-

Itachi's bags we're packed and Rui's was packed too.

"Rui-chan we're going on a one month vacation to Taro Island at Water Country!" Itachi announced as he sat Rui down on a chair.

Rui squealed in delight. "Ita-Kun! I really can't believe that your my husband now..I'm so happy!" She said as glomped Itachi.

"I'm happy that your happy Rui-chan! I love you so much! I think we better change now...we're leaving early tomorrow!" Itachi said as he went into his bedroom with Rui following behind.

* * *

**I hope you liked it guys! I would like to thank Janica for helping me with the vows! XD  
**

_**READ AND REVIEW!!  
**_


End file.
